


Regenerating As A Vampire

by SuperBerry



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, cosplay Carmilla, doctor who - Freeform, fangirl Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBerry/pseuds/SuperBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla decides to dress up like the Tenth Doctor for Laura, and things go better than she imagined it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regenerating As A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic contains several DW references, thanks to Laura's slight obsession over it. If you are unfamiliar with the show, you may get slightly lost.

Carmilla didn’t even remember how she came up with the idea, or if she even did come up with the idea. All she remembered is that she had to make it absolutely perfect.

There had been too much effort put into the little joke that Carmilla had. She spent countless hours online while Laura was asleep, searching up every last detail, regardless of the fact that most of them weren’t necessary for putting on the blue suit.

Carmilla had none of the required materials to look like the Doctor, so it called for a frustrating visit to the local thrift store. 

She made sure to master a British accent. Carmilla spent about three hours painting an old oversized box to look like a TARDIS. Luckily for her, Laura had a replica Sonic Screwdriver to suit every wibbly wobbly fangirl need.

She almost got busted on several occasions. Laura was curious why she bought six tubs of pantone blue acrylic paint. Perry was suspicious on why Carmilla was hauling a box that was large enough to fit two people into the dorm. She evaded telling the truth by a very slim margin on every occasion, but Lafontaine still managed to find a way to figure out what Carmilla was doing.

It came down to the day that she had planned to pull off the operation, March 5th. Carmilla discovered that March 5th was the day that Rose Tyler met the Ninth Doctor, and she was too impatient to wait for longer to execute her Doctor Who plan.

While Laura was out at her Journalism class, Carmilla set up the TARDIS and cleaned up their dorm room so it looks semi-presentable. She was never up as early as ten in the morning, so she made a mental note to make an extra mug of coffee.

Carmilla cursed as she put on the men’s suit, wondering why people wore things so uncomfortable. Glancing at the clock, she realized that she had over an hour until the end of Laura’s class.

“I guess it honestly wouldn’t hurt to see what she raves about,” Carmilla says, pulling out her laptop after she brews some coffee. She pulls up Netflix, looking up the show, and lets herself get indulged into it.

“Carm,” Laura’s voice interrupts. “Why is there a TARDIS in our room?”

Carmilla jumps up, pouring some coffee into Laura’s mug and handing it to her.

“Hello,” Carmilla replies, the remains of her British accent lacking in authenticity.

“Carm…”

“I’m the Doctor?”

Laura doesn’t hear Carmilla, as she’s too busy mentally freaking out to notice. She starts babbling about the show, and how Carmilla was insane enough to do that for her. Carmilla cuts off Laura by smashing her lips into the blonde’s.

“Am I doing funny things to your little fangirl heart?” Carmilla asks. Laura just squeals, pecking her lips against Carmilla’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic was inspired this post:  
> { http://thunderling.tumblr.com/post/104889234291/cosplay-carmilla-dresses-up-as-doctor-who-ten }  
> Follow me on tumblr! lesmiserablablables.tumblr.com


End file.
